


Do What You Feel

by heuradys



Category: Desperately Seeking Susan (1985)
Genre: F/M, Festivids 2012, Neosupervital, downloadable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heuradys/pseuds/heuradys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want to be real...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What You Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boom_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_queen/gifts).



> One minorly NSFW word and a glimpse of female nipple.
> 
> Made for boom_queen, Festivids 2012

Password: festivid

 

Download: [as wmv and 480 mp4 at Dropbox](http://db.tt/QZa8xoFq)


End file.
